


Искажения

by de_maria_na



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/de_maria_na/pseuds/de_maria_na
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Согласно теории множественности миров, существует бесчисленное количество параллельных вселенных, в которых один и тот же человек ведет себя по-разному и события развиваются в разных, совершенно непредсказуемых направлениях.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Искажения

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в подарок для chemerika <3

**Искажения**

There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio,  
Than are dreamt of in your philosophy.  
У.Шекспир «Гамлет»

Согласно теории множественности миров, существует бесчисленное количество параллельных вселенных, в которых один и тот же человек ведет себя по-разному и события развиваются в разных, совершенно непредсказуемых направлениях.

Бледный, мокрый от пота Стиви на кушетке хрипит и царапает горло. Баки трясет. Он слепо шарит рукой по тумбочке в поисках ингалятора. Ну где же он, где?. Стив задыхается. Лекарства нет.

Холодно. Снег валит сплошной стеной. Солдат чувствует, как его тащат за ноги по земле. Он из последних сил сохраняет сознание. Снежинки ложатся ему на лицо и не тают. "А этого - в завал! Не видишь, он уже отработанный материал?!" Белизна режет глаза, а снег все падает, падает...

Стиви спит, уткнувшись носом ему в плечо. Теплый, живой, он уютно устроился у Баки в руках. Узкая грудь тихо поднимается и опускается. Баки гладит его по голой спине, выводя на коже бездумные узоры. Кто бы мог предположить, что их тела способны соприкасаться так правильно, так нежно...

Желание. Ржавый. Семнадцать. Рассвет. Печь. Девять. Добросердечный. Возвращение на Родину. Один. Товарный вагон.

Новая цель - Капитан Америка.

В одной из реальностей Баки не успевает. Не продирается сквозь программу, не проступает в Солдате, как кровь в гематоме. Не перехватывает контроль. Солдат методичен и безжалостен. Он вколачивает железный кулак в живую плоть, кроша кости, ломая хрящи, превращая лицо врага в кровавое месиво. Все то время, пока он разделывается с Капитаном Америкой, Солдат не перестает удивляться, почему Роджерс не защищается, а только смотрит с невыносимой мукой в ответ. В конце он сбрасывает труп в воды Потомака.

Он просыпается от криосна. Он не помнит своего имени. Его номер и группа крови - на рукаве, но это ему ни о чем не говорит. Человек перед ним одет в форму офицера «Гидры». У него светлые волосы и жестокая улыбка.

\- На колени, солдат, - приказывает он, и Солдат опускается на колени. С непривычки сводит челюсть, тело ноет, еще не отойдя от заморозки.

\- Глубже.

Солдат знает, это еще один тест. Проверка на подчинение. Оружие вопросов не задает. Оружие не имеет права голоса. Им только пользуются, а как именно - не так уж важно. Вот только лицо офицера кажется до боли знакомым, и когда тот кончает, изо всех сил вжимая Солдата себе в пах, Солдат почти вспоминает имя. Стиви.

Гребаный Старк. Ублюдок. Боль в плече ослепляет. Баки катается по полу и подвывает, зажимая рану. Оторванная рука валяется рядом бесполезным огрызком металла и оборванных то ли проводов, то ли нервных окончаний. Баки даже не замечает того момента, когда Роджерс, вне себя от ярости, опускает острие вибраниевого щита на шею Тони. Слышен хруст, и голова Тони с влажным хлюпаньем откатывается в сторону, а Стив только дышит, поверхностно и часто-часто, и никак не может перестать. Баки посочувствовал бы, если бы не охвативший его ужас.

Солдат держит шлем Железного Человека на вытянутой руке. Творение человеческого гения, машина для убийства, не менее совершенная, чем сам Солдат. Его глаза светятся пониманием. Изгибы шлема так же выверены и изящны, как конструкция его железного протеза. Кто бы мог подумать, что все это - для него? Зимний Солдат - самое смертоносное оружие Тони Старка.

\- Бак, ты меня помнишь?

\- Твою мать звали Сарой. Вместо стелек ты носил в ботинках газеты.

Я с тобой до самого конца.

В реальности, единственно правильной настоящей реальности, Стив бросает щит. Он выбирает Баки.

Он всегда выбирает Баки.

Он мой друг.

Баки кажется, что он может рассмотреть, прочувствовать все те жизни, которые сам он не проживал. Узнать в белозубом парнишке героя, которым не стал. Увидеть, как мир меняется, течет и приспосабливается, оставляя его позади - ненужный пережиток прошлого, бомбу замедленного действия. Когда Стиви, его Стиви спрашивает, уверен ли он, Баки хочется закричать. Заорать во всю мочь своих суперсильных легких. Нет, черт возьми, он не уверен. Он не хочет снова спать и видеть сны о вероятностных реальностях, в которых они раз за разом уничтожают друг друга. Но если это нужно миру...

Он будет спать. И видеть сны.

Пускай они будут добрыми.  


 


End file.
